Okami-san and the Pied Piper who isn't actually from Hamelin
by Edward Suoh
Summary: Things get crazy when Ryoko and Ryoshi are forced to take care of a baby for the bank. Then a local gang starts attacking students. How will this effect Ryoko? Will she finally learn to lean on Ryoshi? And what is the secret behind this baby? Find out; based on several folk tales but mainly the Pied Piper.
1. Chapter 1

**Okami-san and the Pied Piper **

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Edward Suoh here, for those of you that have seen Okami-san and her Seven Companions (Which I assume is all of you otherwise you wouldn't be reading it.) you know that the show was way too good to end, but it did, and since it did I want to write fanfictions for it, plus I think Ryokshi (I really need a better name for it) is so cute. I had some problems coming up with proper Fairy Tales, but I'm past that now!**

**Ryoko: Me, Ringo and Ryoshi are going to be working at the bank for this story as always.**

**Narrator: Don't forget me, your charming narrator! Whatever appears inside the * is me talking so for example; *I really do think that Ryoshi would make a good husband for Ryoko* that would be me.**

**Me: I tried, honestly I did. Ryoko, Ryoshi and Ringo all start with R, and I really tried to have my characters not have names starting with an R, but it happened. Due to the story the girl is based on the name was a must, I'll explain once it won't spoil the story. **

**Ryoshi: We hope you enjoy Okami-san and the Pied Piper. **

The day began normally for Ryoshi, he woke up and helped his aunt make breakfast *Probably good that he can cook because Ryoko sure can't.* walked with Ryoko and Ringo to school, got knocked down once or twice, all in all a normal day... except for the baby on his back.

Without intending to he became the subject of immense discussion throughout his entire class. A small group of girls had dedicated their daily gossip to Ryoshi. The group consisted of three second years and one first year.

"Who is that?" The first year asked.

"You mean you don't know! That's Ryoshi Morino." One of her older friends answered in shock, pausing from the combing of her long blonde hair.

"The name sounds familiar... has he always been in our class?" The blonde nodded. "So what's his deal then?"

"He's a member of the Otogi Bank!" She answered.

"No way! I thought Taro was the only male member, are you for real Tsugi?" *It's so cute how they forget about the President... then again he doesn't have that many scenes compared to Taro, I wonder why?*

"That's not all, supposedly he's the only person Ryoko considers to be her equal in fighting! On occasion he even acts as her shield." Tsugi added, layering Ryoshi's accomplishments over another.

"People like that even exist!? We're talking about the same Ryoko right?" The younger girl exclaimed in disbelief. Ryoko was known for not relying on anyone.

"That's not even the best part, I heard he rescued Ryoko when she was kidnapped... twice!" Tsugi practically squealed.

"Okay now I know your lying to me." *True Ryoshi has been rather impressive in the past few episodes, if only we could get Okami-san to admit it though. (Sigh) Heroines can be so stubborn when they want to.*

"It's true I swear! *How do they know so much about Ryoshi?* But he has one major weakness, he has a fear of being stared at." *Oh yes Ryoshi's Ophthalmophobia, a terrifying fear of being stared at. Ryoshi has managed to work past it... kind of. Baby steps I suppose!*

The teacher clapped gathering the crowd's attention. "Alright Class simmer down, as I'm sure you're all aware I'm going to my sister's wedding so I'll be gone for a week, it's time for me to introduce your sub."

A tall man with delicate features strides in, his walk confident and dignified, with a hint of cocky. His hair is the same color as Shiro's and I see Ryoko cringe... I clench my fist, but realize it's probably just a coincidence. White hair wasn't common, but it wasn't exactly rare either. "Hello everyone my name is Kojima Kengo. But you can call me Mr. William, it's my middle name and I prefer it. My mother is Japanese and my father is American, so my name is half and half. I grew up in America but I can speak Japanese just fine!"

"All right class, today is my last day teaching for the month. Mr. William will be observing today, please treat him with respect."

*The rest of the day was very uneventful so let's skip to the exciting part shall we?*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Whether Ryoshi was aware of it or not many of his classmates became curious about his the baby he was carrying and a small group of girls gather the courage to ask, the same group that had gossiped earlier. They pushed the younger timid girl towards Ryoshi.

"Please don't stare at me!" Ryoshi shrieked and dropped into a fetal position upon seeing her.

The girl paused for a moment, shocked and then laughed and turned away. "Sorry... it's okay now."

Ryoshi stood back up embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not used to dealing with people."

"I figured, I'm Kami." Kami said introducing herself.

"Ryoshi... Ryoshi Morino." He said introducing himself as well.

"I know, they say you're a part of the Otogi Bank." Kami explained, trying desperately not to sneak a peek at Ryoshi.

"Yeah." He answered halfheartedly. 'This is odd, I've never been approached by anyone from school other than the bank, it's nice. Maybe I'll get over my fear and finally be acknowledged by Ryoko!' He sighed internally. 'No probably not.'

"Hey Ryoshi!" Kami began. "What's the deal with the baby?"

"Oh it's a long story." Ryoshi sighed.

*What we're doing a flashback now!? Okay fine cue flashback*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight... Ryoshi and I have to take care of this baby for a client, who is babysitting for her older sister, but she wants to attend a party her friends are throwing in France, correct?" Ryoko asked.

Liszt nodded, eyeballing a report Alice had written for him. "Yes that is correct."

"President..." Ryoshi interjected. "Who throws a party is France?"

"The French Club, they're fairly small, but Mr. Aragami gives them lots of funding, largely due to their overly female gender ratio, and Mr. Aragami seems to like French clothing." The President explained.

*That perv!*

"So why do me and Ryoshi have to be the parents!?" Ryoko yelled at the President, once again attempting to mask her embarrassment with anger.

"Ryoshi and I, Ryoko remember proper grammar." The President scolded avoiding the issue. He received a scowl from his cousin and secretary Alice and decided it was in his best interests to answer seriously for once.

*Well I'd be scared of Alice too, she hasn't been getting much sleep lately, working so hard for the bank while the President just sleeps away.*

"Well Ryoko who else would you suggest? Taro is away visiting his family, Otohime took it upon herself to go with him, Ringo is babysitting and house-sitting for Himeno all this week, Alice is busy with her work as the Bank's secretary, I don't know the first thing about children, Otsu will be working for the Nezumi Household. They want her skills as a maid because Harmel has the day off and they are having unexpected business guests, and I doubt the baby would survive with Majolica. We could use a favor, but...using a favor to earn a favor is a very roundabout way of thinking." The President explained. "Now I myself believe that you and Ryoshi are perfectly suited to taking on this job." He said taking a sip of the tea Otsu had brought him. He winked at Ryoshi and continued. "Think of this as training for when you two have kids of your own."

*Ooh look at Ryoko blush... and punch the President... and Ryoshi... and... okay I'm not going to narrator this, it's far too violent for our younger viewers. Let's go to the next scene.*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*So now that we know why Ryoshi is caring for the baby, we can continue with the story. What a time-skip! But what about Kami!? Never mind I don't care anymore*

"I still can't believe we have to care for this thing. What did they say his name was?" *Ryoko asked, pretending she had forgotten. That wolf's clothing is so irritating.*

"Rozu, I think it's cute." Ryoshi answered balancing the little girl in his arms. Little Rozu was sleeping, her brown hair draped over her shoulders, already long at her young age. Her emerald green eyes shot open for a second, but Ryoshi quickly rocked her back to sleep.

"You're pretty good at that..." Ryoko admitted. "Maybe you're not completely useless after all."

Ryoshi blushed and rubbed the back of his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Thanks, Aunt Yukime had me help out whenever babies stay at her apartment complex and the parents need a babysitter.

Ryoko walked silently carrying her bag. "It's going to be a bit lonely without Ringo... since she'll be busy with her new half brothers and sisters." She stopped for a moment, and Ryoshi stopped with her.

"Is something wrong Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked concerned.

"Well, since Ringo's going to be gone, and with Shiro still out there, would you mind waiting for me at my house and walking me to school?" Ryoko asked nervously fidgeting. She noticed Ryoshi's surprised reaction and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. "It's not important, it's just in case, you don't have to if you don't want to!" She quickly added her words spilling out before she could stop them.

'You know that's not true Ryoko... your still scared. Don't lie to Ryoshi, he doesn't deserve it. He won't abandon you, reach out to him.' Her inner voice told her, the part of her that still believed, still trusted, the part of her from years ago, the only part of her Shiro couldn't destroy, somehow it remained intact. It was the part of her that loved Ryoshi, and was helping her love him as well... 'Stop it!' she thought violently.

"Ryoko..." When Ryoshi said her name Ryoko could hear the care and emotion he put in it. 'He really does care... and what about you, Ryoko?' She asked herself. She shook her head, now was not the time or the place, and it might never be.

'She's asking for help... even if it's a roundabout way, she's learning to lean on me. This is my big chance!' Ryoshi thought to himself. "Of course Ryoko! I won't let anything happen to you, because I love you Ryoko." He answered revealing both of his eyes. *That's Ryoshi speak for manliness.*

Ryoko was a bit taken back by his response, but chuckled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Okay Ryoshi, see you tomorrow. Good luck with Rozu, you have the baby bottle and instructions right?"

He nodded, they said their goodbyes and prepared for the next day. 'He's just walking me to school, it's no big deal...' She said, but she still made sure her room looked nice and got out enough ingredients for breakfast tomorrow in case he was hungry, and laid out some nice clothes... 'What am I doing!?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The walls of the Otogi Bank were dark and dim. The room seemed abandoned barring the whining of a computer and light of its screen. Two figures sat in the light of the sunset, a woman wearing a purple shirt sat clicking away at the keyboard and a blonde man sat deep in contemplation.

*Ooh it's the President and Alice... what's with this ominous tone? I guess this is a serious scene.*

"Are you sure they'll be able to handle it?" Alice asked her cousin, raising her head from the screen and pushing up her glasses.

The President folded his hands in thought. "They're going to have to Alice...this isn't a person we want to upset. And if we didn't after all, you know what would happen to that little girl."

"Then why didn't you tell them what's really going on?" Alice asked.

*Okay why was I not informed there would be such a solemn scene, I need more time to prepare for something like this! Narrators are so under-appreciated.*

"Do you think Ryoko would still agree? This is something she needs to face, and this is the only way we can help her face it. Worrying over it won't help us now." The President countered, his face downcast. "Well Alice, I'm going to close up shop, why don't you head home early for once?"

*Well that sure was strange, what is Liszt and Alice hiding from Ryoko and Ryoshi...what is so special about little Rozu?*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoko waited for almost a full twenty minutes before calling Ryoshi when he didn't show up. Her phone rang and rang, but all she got was his answering machine. She made her way to school by herself. "When I see him I'm going to pound his face in." Strangely enough he wasn't at school either. Now she wasn't only worried about Ryoshi, but about Rozu as well.

*What could be going on, why would Ryoshi abandon Ryoko like that? Well for now let's check in on Ringo.*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay children, let's review. Who can give me a reason we know Ryoshi and Ryoko are perfect for each other?" Ringo asked sweetly. *Ok what is going on, I thought Ringo was babysitting for Himeno, is she really teaching the children something like this?*

One of the Himeno's younger sisters raised her hand. "Because she's always looking for excuses to touch him."

*Seriously Ringo, Himeno has worked so hard to raise these children to be respectable children, and you're going to ruin that in one week!*

"Correct, this is why she's always pounding on him. So girls, if you ever just want to be close to your man be sure to either grab him or give him a little punch. Now any other reasons?" Ringo continued.

One of the boys raised his hand and Ringo called on him. "Yes dwarf number 3?"

"Because he has promised to always be there for her? And please don't call me dwarf number 3." *Dwarf number 3 said*

Ringo glared at the narrator evilly, and then turned back to her half-brother and smiled sweetly, a stark contrast from her previous scowl. "Correct!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ryoko was walking home from school, she was still brooding over Ryoshi. She had avoided all the other Bank members and was going to try hitting up his aunt. After dropping off her school work she strolled through the city until she reached the apartment complex. What she saw shocked her speechless… the building had been burned to the ground.

*And as the mystery of Ryoshi's disappearance grows and tension rises, Ringo make a mess of her siblings. All's well that ends well. See you next time.*

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Without giving too much away Rozu is the Japanese word for Rose, so that might be a hint for her origin. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Okami-san and The Pied Piper. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okami-San Chapter 2**

**Ready, Aim…Fire. Fire? FIRE!**

_As Ryoko was walking home from school, she was still brooding over Ryoshi. She had avoided all the other Bank members and was going to try hitting up his aunt. After dropping off her school work she strolled through the city until she reached the apartment complex. What she saw shocked her speechless… the building had been burned to the ground._

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Hooray for dramatic tension, I hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long. At least this chapter is nice and long. **

**Ryoko: Sure as hell took your sweet time didn't you?**

**Me: I blame you, you're not easy to write, you and your snobby tomboy attitude. **

**Ryoko: You're a jerk.**

**Me: I don't know what you're talking about, I am a very benevolent ruler. Now be a good subject and bend to my will.**

**Ryoko: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? LET GO OF ME RINGO! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES SUOH!**

**Ringo: Now now Ryoko, try to keep calm, he is trying to put you and Ryoshi together after all.**

**Me: That's right, and I'm sure Ryoshi would love seeing you in a maid outfit or maybe something more revealing…**

**Ryoshi: No I… um… well… Please don't stare! **

**Alice: I'm overriding the system, we need to start. There will be no further warnings.**

**Narrator: How did you even do that Alice?**

**Liszt: We hope you enjoy.**

*Well it's another wonderful day in Otogibana city. Let's see what our heroes are up to today. Oh… oh dear. Never mind today is not wonderful at all! I do hope Ryoshi is alright.*

Ryoko dropped to her knees in shock, tears streaming down her face as she surveyed the charred building. Pieces of broken brick were scatted randomly, garbage and shreds of clothes that survived the fire were being blown by the melancholy wind and the stench of smoke attack Ryoko's nostrils. 'Ryoshi wasn't answering his phone, what if…what if he was in there when the building burned? No... he couldn't have died... he couldn't. Not before I told him the truth. About him, about us... about me.'

"Ryoshi! You Jerk! You promised you wouldn't leave me! Get back here right now!" She howled furiously.

"Umm... Ryoko?" Ryoko's heart skipped a beat, that voice; RYOSHI!

She turned and saw Ryoshi, his skin covered with dirt, his clothes torn, but he was alive. That was all that mattered. She rushed to the shocked boy, collapsing at his side, clutching him fearing if she let go he would fade away and leave her again. "Ryoko, it's okay, I'm here." Ryoshi said soothingly, dropping down and pulling the wolf closer to him he let her cry on his shoulder.

"Ryoshi..." Ryoko sobbed, unable to say anything else. "I... was so worried... I thought..."

"I know, It's okay Ryoko, I told you I won't leave you, I promise. I love you Ryoko. I will never make you cry again. I promise." Ryoshi assured holding out his pinky finger.

Ryoko took comfort in those words... she could trust him, he wouldn't leave her. She sniffled and looked at Ryoshi. Reaching out her finger she grasped Ryoshi's and shook it. He took her hand in his pulling her close again.

Ringo could smell Ryoshi's hair… the lingering scent of soot… she could feel his dried skin, see the scorches… he had been in the fire, but he was alive. "Are you all right? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." His face grew downcast. "But... aunt Yukime is in the hospital. There was a fire... I managed to save her, but not in time."

*What another flashback! Really? Suoh when this is over so help me...*

"Hey aunt Yukime, I'm home!" Ryoshi called as he sipped his shoes of. He looked around, his aunt had been renovating at the request of a client and so most of dry-wood had been stripped away. He sniffed as he took in his surroundings, a tip his grandfather taught him as part of his hunting training. It smelled like she was cooking something.

*Ryoshi is quite observant, after all he did notice the disconnect with Okami-san... really! That's my only line this whole chapter!? That's it, I'm going on strike! I demand lines. And time to prepare for my scenes.*

"Ryoshi how are you..." His aunt asked as she turned the corner, and then paused at the sight of sleeping Rozu. "Ryoshi... please tell me she isn't yours." Aunt Yukime demanded threateningly.

"NO, of course not!" Ryoshi exclaimed waving his free hand in the air at the absurdity of the suggestion. Setting Rozu down on the couch he turned to his aunt.

"True, I suppose you've only known her for a few months... pregnancy doesn't work that way." Aunt Yukime chuckled. She continued "I know you like that Ryoko girl, but this better not happen for real. At least not until you're married and live on your own. I don't want your child running around the apartment, I'm too young to be a great aunt… though I suppose I am a pretty great aunt. "She laughed at her own joke.

"Aunt Yukime!' Ryoshi whined. "You know, that probably won't happen. She's too good for me, she doesn't like me like that."

"Come Ryoshi don't beat yourself up, she likes you, trust me. I can tell, call it women's intuition. Besides, I've written enough romance novels to recognize a good pairing when I see it." His aunt chuckled, chiding her favorite nephew.

*Me Too! (This is Suoh) The narrator is still on strike. Something about lines or the other… Call it writer's intuition we can both see it Ryoshi. Otherwise this story wouldn't be a thing.*

Ryoshi blushed and picked up Rozu gently. "So what is the deal with her?" *We really better not have another flashback! A flashback inside a flashback what do you think this is Naruto? Fine my strike didn't last very long, but hey, I got a new line!*

Ryoko and I are babysitting her for a request from the bank. Our requests are getting weirder and weirder by the day." Ryoshi sighed rocking the sleeping baby.

"So she is your and Ryoko's... mhu." Aunt Yukime purred, managing to sound both naughty and threatening at the same time.

"Stop that!" Ryoshi begged.

"Ryoshi can I ask you to get me some rice for dinner, I'll give you some money, and you can use what's left over to buy some flowers for Ryoko." The writer winked.

"Come on aunt Yukime, can't you take anything seriously?" Regardless he took the money and took Rozu with him.

"What don't trust me with the baby?" Yukime asked teasingly.

"I might as well give her to Ringo, who knows what crazy things you'll teach her?" Ryoshi called as he exited.

The romance author chuckled and watched her nephew leave the house. He looked so young, so vigorous… so alive. "He really does love that Ryoko girl." She thought audible. "I wonder… if Ryoko can see, the wonderful man he is becoming for her?"

*Okay so how did Ryoshi have a flashback about something he didn't see? Be realistic Edward, were begging you!*

"We need to assemble the bank. We're going to find who did this to you, and I'm going to kick the crap out of them." Ryoko promised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think President?" Ringo asked struggling to keep her eyes open. "Why did Ryoko call us at midnight?"

"I don't know Ringo. But I doubt she's planning a surprise party." Liszt said ignoring the dirty looks his secretary was throwing him.

"Perhaps Ryoshi was unable to care for baby Rozu?" Otsu suggested.

"Why does Ryoshi have a baby!?" Ringo asked in shock. 'How could I not be informed of this, it is my duty as Ryoko's best friend to tease her in all things Ryoshi-related, how could she keep such a crucial tidbit to herself?'

*I think you just answered your own question Ringo.*

"Ryoko and Ryoshi are babysitting a little girl named Rozu at the behest of a request." Alice answered simply.

"Or maybe it has something to do with the fire?" Taro suggested trying to worm away from Otohime's iron grip.

"I do hope that isn't it." Otohime said sounding worried, while still managing to pull Taro close.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the bank doors were thrown open. "Okay people!" Ryoko yelled as she bust through the doors. "We need to go to Ryoshi's apartment and look for clues!"

"Sorry give me a minute, what clues are we looking for?" Ringo asked suspiciously, her evil best friend side taking over her sleep-deprived mind. "Don't tell me you and Ryoshi had some alone time?" Her eyes glittered like the souls of the damned.

*Do those even glitter?*

"Did someone take pictures…" *She gasped* "How much are they charging you?! Do not fear, I Ringo shall find them." 'And then use them to blackmail you with them.' Ringo chuckled menacingly.

"No of course not! Stop being so stupid Ringo!" Ryoko denied in a huff.

*Oh I get it... Ryoko is a wolf and the big bad wolf huffed and puffed... clever Suoh*

"Taro... Otohime when did you get back?" Ryoshi asked trying to steer the conversation away from him and Ryoko.

"We never left. Bad weather, the flight got cancelled." He sighed and stretched out trying to wrap his arm around Alice's shoulder. "And after we went all the way to Shibuya to find an airport." He turned to Alice who was trying to remove his hand from her shoulder like he was diseased. "Maybe you could help me pass the time until the next flight." He whispered sweetly to Alice flashing her his trademark pretty boy grin.

*Oh my, this is not going to end well for Taro*

The narrator was right. Alice managed to yank Taro's arm and flip him over the couch in one swift move. While stunned Otohime managed to get a strong grip on his legs and drag him away. They were not seen again for the rest of the chapter.

"So then, tell me exactly what happened Ryoko." The president asked suavely folding his hands together and leaning forward. "And please, do not omit any details."

About halfway through Ringo chuckled. "What now Ringo?' Ryoko asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I'm just picturing Ryoshi comforting you." The whole bank giggled much to Ryoko and Ryoshi's embarrassment.

Ringo began fantasying; "Oh Ryoshi I could never live without you my love!" Ryoko cried with much unnesicary flair.

"Oh Ryoko… I love you come with me, we'll live together all alone." Ryoshi responding, carrying her princess style.

"That is not how it happened!" Ryoko screamed, her cheeks tinged red.

"Let's get back to the task at hand." Liszt suggested.

After Ryoko and Ryoshi had fully explained Liszt sighed. "Well it appears the Pipers are getting bolder."

"The… Pipers? Who are they?" Ryoshi asked plopping down on the couch, cross-legged next to Ryoshi who managed to look both uncomfortable and ecstatic at the same time. Ryoko didn't seem to notice this or acknowledge Ryoshi's presence at all.

*Looks like our Wolf without realizing it, had become comfortable with the Hunter.*

"Simply put we don't know. Several students have been attacked recently, but we haven't been able to confirm death, so for now they're just missing. However this is the first time resorting to arson. It doesn't fit their M.O. but I can't think of anyone else who would be bold enough to attack students." The president explained. "They're usually methods generally go like so. Students hear a strange melodious music, and neighbors can confirm this, afterwards they make some excuse to leave and head towards the noise into the woods. They aren't seen since. Some parents and other pedestrians have tried following, but have gone missing as well."

"Okay, so how would we find these jokers, and how can we be sure they're the culprits." Ryoko asked snarling in disgust. "I owe each and every one of them a fist to the face."

"I'll call in some favors and we can hopefully set up a trap without any casualties." The President smiled. "As for now, we need to decide where Ryoshi will be staying."

*Why do I get the feeling this will end up being similar to when they decided Ryoko and Ryoshi would take care of Rozu… speaking of which, where is Rozu?*

"Unfortunately he can't stay with Taro or Otohime, since their flight should be leaving by tomorrow, Otsu's house is cramped enough with her family, Majolica has several booby traps installed in hers' and Alice and my family don't take kindly to strangers. That of course leaves you and Ringo." The President explained.

*Called it!*

"What the hell! Are you crazy!? Me and Ryoshi…" Ryoko began, but stopped, considering the President's proposition, she began blushing so deeply she didn't speak for fear her mouth would betray her.

"Let's be honest Ryoko. Ryoshi doesn't have the guts to try anything or the desire to do anything that would upset you." Alice persuaded calmly.

"And besides this would make it easier to care for Rozu." Liszt added.

"What a splendiferous idea!" Majolica cheered throwing her hands in the air pausing momentarily to straighten her hat.

"Where is this cutie anyway Ryoko?" Ringo asked.

"At the hospital." The wolf answered before realizing how her answer would be interpreted.

"What!? Forsooth Ryoko, how can you be so cruel?" Ringo said with add-libbed dramatic flair, clutching her hand to her chest in fake despair.

"We left her with Hansel and Gretel. When we visited my aunt they insisted on looking after her while we were discussing our next move for the bank. We should probably get her." Ryoshi sighed heading out the double doors into the school's main campus.

"Be sure to enjoy yourself Ryoko… I wish I could be there, but I have to stay with my siblings." Ringo teased.

Ryoko sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue she followed Ryoshi wordlessly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked in silence illuminated by the school's spotlights and the sliver of the moon. "So um... Ryoko..." Ryoshi said attempting to start a conversation, though he wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"Well, I suppose since your house burned down… you can stay with me. Just this once okay." She sighed. "But Don't Think I Like This!" She yelled as an afterthought desperately clinging to her wolf's clothing.

*Just when you think the Wolf's clothing is gonna come off and we can get some romance going Ryoko grabs it by the threads… I don't think they pay me enough for this, the wait in unbearable!*

"Ryoko..." Ryoshi paused, stopping under the light of the streetlight, his hair illuminated by its brilliance. 'He really is handsome when he's serious.' Ryoko thought, being honest for once.

"I promise you. I won't do anything to hurt you... ever. I only want to protect you, because... I love you Ryoko." Ryoshi promised, again.

Ryoko smiled briefly, turned towards the hospital and whispered to herself. "I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After relieving Hansel and Gretel from Rozu duty our favorite pair has returned to Ryoko's apartment. *Personally I'm more of a NaruHina fan myself.* Wrong anime narrator. *Oh I was just reading some of your other fanfictions* STAY OUT OF MY WORK!

"Do you hear something Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked surveying his surroundings.

"Nah, probably just the wind." Ryoko answered waving away the question.

And the fourth wall remained intact. Ryoko lead Ryoshi to her apartment silently, contrary to her the raging torrent of emotions that was her mind.

Entering the room she grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and tossed it on the ground by her bed. "That should suffice for now, I'm sure your too tired to complain. Don't try anything okay."

"Sure this will do. Thanks Ryoko. I love you… sleep well." He smiled almost goofily and dropped onto the ground, falling asleep almost instantly.

Ryoko chuckled. So this was her knight in shining armor… so be it. He was a fine knight in his own way, and… he might just be the one for her. She knelt down by him pulling her pillow close to her heart. "Ryoshi I…" She shook her head. "Not now… I can't tell you know… someday I'll tell you, I promise. Stay alive until then, stay with me until then. Please." Ryoko blushed at her own audacity. It was a good thing he was asleep.

She crawled into her bed and stared blankly at the bunk where Ringo usually slept. Normally Ringo's snoring lulled her to sleep but her roommate was absent. She was alone with Ryoshi… he was sleeping barely two feet from her! It shocked her at first, but it seemed so unreal, but now it was actually happening!

She managed to sleep several times… but that dream! It kept coming to her… Ryoshi kissing her… How was she expected to sleep under those conditions!? She turned, hearing Ryoshi's snores.

He shivered for a brief second and then turned in his sleep. 'Maybe I should have given him more than just a blanket.' Ryoko thought. Acting instinctively she rolled out of bed and cuddled close to him. To keep him warm of course!

*Please dearie not even a child would believe that excuse.*

Ryoko crawled under the blankets quietly so not to wake Ryoshi, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back. Subconsciously sensing a presence Ryoshi rolled over towards Ryoko, putting his face right next to her's and holding her protectively.

Ryoko blushed but thought 'What the heck? He can't see me, I'll just have to wake up before him, so he won't know' and decided to enjoy it. Exhaling contently she pulled him closer and closed the small gap between the two. "Ryoshi… don't ever let me go. I want to be with you." Ryoko confessed to her sleeping love. Content to be with Ryoshi she drifted off to sleep.

*Ooh that's so cute. Knowing Ryoko she's going to mess this up, but let's enjoy it while we can.*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where you able to confirm the location of the subject?" The three men gathered together in a small cave on the outskirts of the forest near the town of Otogibana. They were the Pipers.

"We were able to tap into a spare laptop we found. We can confirm that two members are with the target. We didn't get visual, but we can narrow them down. We know that the target is with one of the Otogibana Student Mutual Aid Society, more commonly called the Otogi Bank." The shortest one explained twirling his pipe nonchalantly.

"Mr. Hitsujikai, we can begin staking out the houses soon, since we torched that Morino complex we don't have to worry about him. The question is where he is staying." The taller sidekick informed Mr. Hitsujikai.

"Did you say there was a girl in this bank named Ryoko?" He asked. When his subordinate nodded he smiled wickedly in the moonlight. "Ryoko Okami. Huh, who would have thought I'd see her here? She's not the mission, but what's wrong with killing two birds with one stone?' He smirked. After all killing was his specialty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoshi stirred but felt something binding him. He opened his eyes and saw… Ryoko sleeping, with her arm draped across his back. A single strand of hair slung over her face. "Ryoshi… Ryoshi…. Don't go Ryoshi" she muttered deliriously.

'Oh she's sleeping… wait why is she sleeping her?!" Ryoshi blushed in embarrassment but looking closely at her, he was filled with determination and love. He brushed her hair strand away from her face and leaned towards her forehead.

*What is he planning? Oh… hahahah. To be young again.*

As Ryoshi planted a kiss on Ryoko's forehead she woke up immediately, and unfortunately for Ryoshi, acted on instinct knocking him back, hard.

"I can't believe I was worried about you! What the hell where you doing!?" Ryoko asked barely not screaming as she made her bed.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so cute." Ryoshi admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Ryoko turned from Ryoshi so he couldn't see her. 'He thinks I'm cute… Wait I can't be happy!' 'Why not? You can't take it back… these feelings are here to stay.' Ryoko groaned clutching her head. She began banging her head on her bed in frustration. 'I should have just woken up first.'

"Hey what were you doing snuggling me anyway?" Ryoshi asked curiously. Though he phrased the question innocently, Ryoko knew she was in trouble.

"You looked cold, so…" She explained, trying to shoot down the question. 'Next time I'll just let you freeze to death."

"Thank you Ryoko." Ryoshi smiled goofily, making Ryoko even more confused than previously. 'How can I like him!? He's a doofus, he's not strong, he can't even look at most people, so why him?' 'Maybe that's why.'

Rozu's crying managed to serve as a sufficient distraction for Ryoko. "I'll feed her, you do whatever." Ryoko grabbed the sleeping baby and a bottle. Kicking open the door she stepped outside. The baby greedily grabbed the bottle and began drinking.

'That was my first real kiss… not like Shiro when he was marking me… Ryoshi kissed me as a sign of love… A sign of emotional and physically attraction… I wasn't ready for that. He said he loved me, but I guess I always kind of doubted.' Ryoko admitted, pondering the events of the morning. 'More than likely that was his first kiss too… and he gave it to me.' Suddenly she regretted punching him.

Ryoko's heard the door opening and saw Ryoshi holding her phone. He wordlessly tossed it to her. Presumably he was waiting for Ryoko's anger to blow over. He would wait, for as long as it took.

"Hello this is Ryoko?" Ryoko spoke answering her phone.

"Oh hello Ryoko… did you sleep well?"

"Yes Ringo it was very pleasant without your snoring, I'm thinking of trading you for Ryoshi." Ryoko joked.

"Oh dear me, I wouldn't want that, but I doubt the snoring is the real issue." Ringo whispered.

"Nothing happened Ringo, if you don't have anything to say I'm hanging up." Ryoko threatened fearing her tone might give her away.

"We both know that's a lie Ryoko. Which part did you enjoy more, the kiss or the snuggle?" Ringo asked deviously. "I've always considered you to be more of a snuggler, but I'm sure Ryoshi is a good kisser. Then again, it was only the forehead."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoko lied far too quickly to sound innocent. She prayed she sounded convincing and hoped she didn't sound as guilty as she felt. Good thing Ringo couldn't see her right now.

"Please dear… I had security cameras installed secretly when I moved in. So yes I did know that you took the last bit of ice cream, and yes I do know that you snuggled Ryoshi." Ringo divulged underhandedly. "I'm sure Ryoshi would never tell, but I'm not Ryoshi now am I."

"What do you want Ringo? I know you, you're going to make me do something humiliating. Let's just get it over with." Ryoko started sweating, considering what dirty schemes her best friend was dreaming up.

"I don't think you need to make up anything to me, just Ryoshi… after he gave you his first kiss and you so cruelly rejected him. I think you should take him to Fuji Q Highland on a date as compensation. I hear their having a special couple's day today." *It's a real amusement park, look it up. Go on I dare you.*

"If I didn't know any better I swear you set this up. Strike that, you definitely set this up… I just don't know how." Ryoko grimaced. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"You could return the favor he gave you. But it would have to be on the lips… no sissy half-baked kisses from Ryoko, not today at least." Ringo offered.

Ryoko weighed her options… date… kiss… date it was. There was no way she could march back in there and kiss Ryoshi after all that she had just done. But could she march back in there and ask him out? She'd have to try.

"Oh and one more thing, since I'm sure you'll mess this up, I'll be sure to offer you some useful advice. Go into the closet and check the third drawer, you'll find a headset. In order for this date to count you must follow my instructions to the letter." Ringo demanded, adding a stipulation that Ryoko suspected would be the death of either her, or her image as the wolf. Maybe both.

Ryoko sighed… this was not going to end well. Realizing Rozu had finished her bottle she brought her in and saw Ryoshi cooking. 'I didn't know he could cook.' Setting Rozu down in her crib (Which the client had been kind enough to supply) she grabbed two plates for her and Ryoshi.

Helping herself she dug into Ryoshi's cooking. Despite never mentioning being able to cook before Ryoshi was surprisingly adept at it. After finishing she approached Ryoshi slowly.

"Hey Ryoshi, do you maybe… want to go to the Amusement Park… with… me?" She asked rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Good, Ryoko, very good." Ringo whispered encouragingly through the headset she'd hidden in her ear. Somehow Ringo had gotten her hands on a very high quality listening device that matched her skin color exactly. Ryoko didn't even want to know where or how she got it.

"Ryoko… is this…Is this a date?" Ryoshi asked hopefully.

"Say yes… or this won't count." Ringo ordered.

"Y….yeah. It is." Ryoko bowed her head in embarrassment. 'Please God let this be over!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes**

**Narrator: What we're cutting here? Don't we want to know Ryoshi's response!**

**Me: This is Ryoshi were talking about, his answer should be obvious. Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, it's almost twice the length of chapter one, don't expect three to follow this trend. **

**Narrator: Be sure to read the next chapter… if it ever comes out…**

**Me: Hey! Well, see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okami Three **

**Ringo's Mission… the Wolf, the Hunter**

_"Hey Ryoshi, do you maybe… want to go to the Amusement Park… with… me?" She asked rubbing her hands together nervously._

_"Good, Ryoko, very good." Ringo whispered encouragingly through the headset she'd hidden in her ear. Somehow Ringo had gotten her hands on a very high-quality listening device that matched her skin color exactly. Ryoko didn't even want to know where or how she got it._

_"Ryoko… is this…Is this a date?" Ryoshi asked hopefully._

_"Say yes… or this won't count." Ringo ordered._

_"Y….yeah. It is." Ryoko bowed her head in embarrassment. 'Please God let this be over!"_

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Chapter 3 is finally out, thanks for waiting...for a really long time…**

**Ringo: It hasn't been that long has it… HOLY CRAP 8 MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL!? Why!?**

**Me: Depression, being in musicals, anime, surgeries, finals, lame excuses, other fics etc… I could offer a bunch of lame excuses, but I'll stick with the failed surgery one (no joke). But reinvigoration hit me when I realized what a lazy-ass I am and so here I am… my plans over Christmas Break are; Get up to episode 300 on One Piece and write a crap-ton of Fanfics while doing that. So… here's hoping that goes well. I hope I didn't just jinx myself. (Edit: Looks like I did)**

**Alice: Edward Suoh does not own Okami-san and her seven companions, and all the show entails. OCs are just, that his own characters. They may not be used without proper ownership.**

**Liszt: The Otogi Bank would like to extend a warm thank you to Meowser, Thessalonika, and Rizraz for your kind words, we hope you continue to support us.**

**Ryoko: Thanks for following this story with us so far. We really are sorry it took so long, but this is long! We hope you enjoy.**

"Hello this is Fuji Q Highland, how can I help you?" The secretary answered cheerily. She paused listening to the speaker and then with expertly crafted, fake enthusiasm, responded. "Yes, I understand… may I have your code."

"164AR630… now please put me through… this is urgent." The voice demanded.

"Give me a moment…" After checking that the code was in order, the secretary pushed a few buttons and connected the phone to the President's. "President, your daughter is on the line." After delivering the message, she hung up.

The President sighed and pressed the phone to his ear. "Well hello, Ringo dear."

"Hello, father." Ringo greeted respectfully and placidly. A disguise her mother had spent years teaching her how to build and master.

"This is a surprise; you rarely call me at work. And shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Ringo's father asked, a slight hint of teasing in his voice.

"Father we agreed that once I began living at the school my curfew was up to me." Ringo spoke fighting to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry. What is it you wish to speak about?"

"I have a favor I need to ask of you. It's very important." Ringo explained, avoiding the question, moving towards the subject she called to discuss.

*Does this entire plotline revolve around favors or what… lazy plot points if I've ever seen them.*

"Oh… and what might this favor be?" The president asked wearily.

*So now we have two Presidents running around… that isn't at all confusing. Well I mean they're not literally running around, seems like they both just sit around a lot, but you get the point.*

"Two of my friends are going on a date tomorrow, would you mind giving them…special treatment?" Ringo asked, trying to keep her voice even so her father didn't get suspicious.

"Ringo…do you promise you're not meddling." Though he was the President of a major corporation that owned many large businesses, he was still her father beforehand. 'Crap… he was suspicious.'

"I can make no such promise."

Her father sighed and paused. Ringo held her breath in anticipation. After a moment, he spoke… a single question. "Are they going to hate you for this?"

"No, they really do love each other... I'm just giving them a push." Ringo assured.

"Are you sure of that? Love and infatuation are often inaccurately used as substitutes for each other." Her father warned. "I just don't want you to feel guilty if it doesn't work out."

She didn't say anything for a brief moment and her father thought she had hung up when she replied. "No… this is something special. This is the kind of love you read about in Fairy Tales… I just want them to be happy."

She heard a sigh and a couple clicks of a keyboard. "Alright... And which friends should we be catering to?" Her father asked.

"Ryoshi Morino and Ryoko Okami. And I'll need eight more tickets for me and the Shirayuki siblings." Ringo explained, looking around for her half-siblings to see if any of them had wandered out and heard the plan for tomorrow. They were sweet kids and fairly well-behaved, but they'd be even more impossible to get to bed than normal if they heard about their unexpected trip. While Himeno did her best to take the kids out to exciting places, their finical troubles made it difficult. So going to the Amusement Park, even only to spy on Ryoshi and Ryoko would be like a dream come true to them. Think Japanese Disney World times twenty!

"So you finally made amends with your half-sister… I'm proud of you. Consider this a gift."

The president hung up leaving Ringo to ponder her father's question. 'Was she meddling too much... could she accidentally ruin what Ryoko and Ryoshi might not have without her?'

Suddenly she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see one of her half-sisters pulling her skirt and rubbing one of her eyes sleepily.

"Sis… what are you doing?"

"Making plans for tomorrow. Now why don't we get you back to bed?" Ringo suggested, patting the sleepy child on the head.

"Does this have to do with Ryoko?" The little girl asked, her eyes slowly gaining focus.

She hesitated but then nodded. "I just want her to be happy."

Sensing her inner turmoil, the little girl wrapped her arms around Ringo with a warm hug. "I believe in you big sis, you always do what's right. I'm sure you'll make her happy."

Stroking the younger girl's hair, Ringo thought hard. 'Am I doing the right thing?'

*Wow Ringo giving serious thought to her meddling, what is this world coming too!?*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sure I'd love to go with you… but what about Rozu?" Ryoshi asked, pointing to Rozu, who was cooing happily on Ringo's bed.

*No surprise there, we all knew Ryoshi would jump at the opportunity. Ah, young love.*

"Tell him that Fuji Q has a special couple's event and their offering free baby-sitting for those in the park." Ringo ordered.

*She didn't mention that she was the one who had suggested this event to her father or that she was planning on following her with her siblings, but that's probably for the best. Wouldn't want to spoil the mood.*

"Couple's event?" Ryoshi asked, a bit taken back… he paused for a moment and blushed. "Are you saying we're a couple now!?"

Ryoko didn't say anything but her blush answered Ryoshi's question just the same.

Ryoshi grabbed Ryoko's shoulder and gave her a fierce look, the kind that spoke of hidden strength, of determination, of a hunter's pride, the look she had fallen in love with. "Ryoko… are you okay?"

Trying to laugh off the question Ryoko turned around, half to get his arm off of her, half so he wouldn't be able to see she was lying. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… the Ryoko I fell in love with was proud and stubborn and well… I guess a little… "He glanced at her awkwardly. "In denial. Please don't hit me." He crouched quickly, curling to protect his head.

When he saw Ryoko made no such violent move he continued. "But now it's like you're going against yourself. You always strove to be strong, to act tough even when it was contrary to your own nature. But now you want to do something fun and... well... girly… in public."

"So I'm just a stupid flat tomboy that you wouldn't want to be caught dead with huh is that it!" It was a lie… she was a terrible liar, but people avoid those who can't control their emotions, that was what she had learned, that was how she drove them away. But deep down, she knew it was a pointless effort.

*Yowch, stepped on a landmine there Ryoshi. Down Ryoko!*

"Ryoko I swear you say one more thing and I will leak your cuddle time to the internet." Ringo threatened. Her master plan was collapsing so easily. Darn her best friend's obstinance.

Ryoshi shook his head defiantly. "Ryoko, you know I would never…"

"Forget it… I was being stupid… I'm sorry." Ryoko sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. 'Why was this so infuriating!?

"Let's just go." Ryoko ordered, storming out leaving Ryoshi to grab Rozu. Ryoshi decided not to push it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they got to the Amusement Park, Ryoko had calmed down a little bit, but mostly because Ryoshi chose not to say anything. He had tried but was unable to break the ice and start a conversation.

They managed to get through the entrance without any major pain or violence and Rozu was taken to a babysitter while the two headed in towards the park. Ryoshi was a little worried about how smoothly this was going but chose to say nothing, more for fear of upsetting Ryoko than his own well-being.

Ringo flashed the card her father had given her and she and her siblings snuck in through the side, tailing the couple. Tapping her earpiece she spoke to Ryoko once more. She chuckled sadistically and Ryoko could tell she was in trouble. What she said only confirmed that. "Oh, by the way, Ryoko... did I mention this is a water park?

"What the crap Ringo!" Ryoko yell-whispered into her ear-piece. "You mean I have to..."

"Wear a swimsuit!" Yes!" Ringo exclaimed happily. "Besides, it's not like this is anything new... why so self-conscious?"

Blushing deeply she trudged off to the changing room leaving Ryoshi wondering what she was mumbling about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later Ryoko emerged from the bathroom in one of the park's extra extra small swimsuits.

*I'm sure that did wonders for Ryoko's self-confidence.*

Rubbing her hands together awkwardly she found Ryoshi sitting near the entrance with the same red trunks he wore when they went with Himeno and Ringo.

Hearing her approaching Ryoshi turned giving her a warm smile. He stood up and grabbed her hand with his. She was a bit taken back but was too timid at the moment to do anything.

He squeezed her hand lightly and the two began walking. This gave Ryoko a little assurance but throughout the entire event, it was clear her heart was not in it. Ringo tried to get her excited or embarrassed by whispering naughty suggestions to her but Ryoko didn't respond visibly. She had shut down.

Ryoshi tried everything. While he had never been on a real date before…

*Unless you counted the double that he and Ryoko had with Ami and Jin… ah good times.*

(AS I WAS SAYING!)

*Wow! Sorry… no need to yell*

While Ryoshi had never been on a real date before, he had been given several of his aunt's romance books for various holidays and occasionally gave his two cents while she was writing them. If his aunt knew what she was talking about, and judging by Ryoko's reaction to her work… she did, then he was going to follow her instructions to the letter.

While admittedly every situation was different from his own, all of the dream guys in Yukime's books were above all else courteous and had little mannerisms and habits that endeared people to them, the one he figured would be easiest for him to do would be to do the… as aunt Yukime referred to it as… "The Signing of the Contract", some sign that no matter what, they would always cherish and be with the one they love, some proof of their affection.

He looked down at Ryoko who was walking emotionlessly, neither close to him nor far away… just out of his reach.

He closed the distance, rubbing shoulders with her and whispered to her. "Hey, Ryoko?"

She didn't react.

"I love you Ryoko." He told her, trying to get her to react… even hit him… 'Please… react, hit me, hate me even! Just… don't do this. I need…something…' "You know that right?"

Ryoko stopped walking and bit her lip. Ryoshi looked hopefully, yearning for some kind of response.

She nodded and followed listlessly, but stayed out of arms' reach.

*Seriously… what is up with Ryoko… you're going to explain this later right… well, I guess since he's having me say this he has a plan. Oh, hurry it up Suoh!*

He tried to get her to go into the water with him, but she declined with a brief shake of her head.

He tried talking to her, but she refused to face him.

He tried to offer some physical comfort; with an insane blush on his face, he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder in a show of intimacy and support, but she scooted away.

Sensing that the "date" was going nowhere, Ryoshi offered to go get some drinks with the hopes of lightening the heavy sense of dread that seemed to be hanging over Ryoko.

Ryoko turned him down with a half-hearted "Nah".

Ryoshi had had enough. "Ryoko! What is wrong! Tell me right now!" Ryoshi demanded grabbing her shoulder's firmly.

Random couple's turned hearing the disturbance and stared at Ryoshi. He didn't care. Something was wrong with Ryoko and he would not allow that. He didn't even care if she did something bad to him… this was about helping her.

She looked away and muttered under her breath. "It's nothing."

"That's a lie." Ryoko rebuked.

She cringed at that word… the word she kept hearing. Something snapped. "I said it's nothing Ryoshi!"

"Don't give me that crap! Do you not trust me!?" He yelled frustrated at Ryoko's refusal to open up. Realization flashed in his eyes and he looked down in shame. "Is that it? Even now… I'm still too weak to protect you. You can't trust me."

Ryoko couldn't help but pity him with the look he gave her. A look of despair… of hopelessness. She recognized it. It was a face she had worn often, years ago. "No… it's just…" Ryoko began but was unable to say anything.

"What is it Ryoko!?" Ryoshi demanded.

She didn't say anything, which prompted further questioning. "What is it Ryoko!?"

"It was all a lie." Ryoko screamed pushing him back. "I didn't want any of this!"

'Liar, why would you protect him if you didn't love him.' That voice said. The voice that was honest amongst the sea of lies.

"It was just a stupid prank Ringo set me up to!" Ryoko revealed, lowering her head, Ryoshi seeing it as anger, but really she was hiding her tears.

'You're lying' That voice inside her head repeated.

"I hate you!" She screamed, her voice hoarse and sore from all the yelling.

'Why do you keep lying?'

'I hate saying this.' Ryoko realized but didn't stop. She couldn't.

"Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"If... that's what you want." Ryoshi muttered as he began slowly trudging out of the amusement park, trying to hold back his tears.

*Seriously what is going on… you better have a darn good explanation*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ringo froze. Had she… had she heard that accurately. Touching her face, she felt tears on her cheeks. She had tried to find Ryoko and Ryoshi, ever since the transmission shorted out, she was unable to contact Ryoko, but could hear what was going on. She had left the siblings and told them to wait in the kiddy pool but had been unable to find them… and now… she had screwed it up. She had gone too far, viciously tampered with something precious and fragile.

She thought back to her father. "Are you sure of that? Love and infatuation are often inaccurately used as substitutes for each other. I just don't want you to feel guilty if it doesn't work out."

He had tried to warn her… and she had destroyed her best friend's best chance at happiness. And not only Ryoko… but Ryoshi too… and it was all her fault.

Fighting tears of guilt and shame she was thrown to the ground. Looking up, she saw Ryoshi who had been heading towards the exit. He was wiping tears from his eyes and hadn't seen her.

When Ryoshi opened his eyes he saw a teary-eyed Ringo standing above him, crying. "Ryoshi… I'm so sorry!" She bawled.

Ryoshi was stunned for a second, but then realized she felt responsible for their date failing.

"It's not your fault Ringo… if that's how Ryoko really feels then…" He paused and swallowed. "I just want her to be happy."

"No Ryoshi… she loves you. I know she does! I just pushed her too far and so she lashed out… she didn't mean it!" Ringo swore.

Ryoshi sniffled and patted Ringo on the head. "It's sweet of you to try and make me feel better, but it's not working. I just lost the one I love the most… but… I'm glad… if she really hated me… at least, I'm out of her life and she can move on." Ryoshi began sobbing, trying to think of Ryoko's happiness, but the sadness was too much for him to bear.

"No Ryoshi… I'm not lying… she really… Ryoshi, wait!" Trying to convince her friend, she failed and he began to walk away.

"I'm sorry Ringo… I just can't talk right now." He apologized as he began running away.

"Wait Ryoshi!" Lowering her head in defeat, she sobbed. Not just in guilt… but at her helplessness. She could not repair what she had broken, she could not mend the destruction she had sown… why… why did she have to push Ryoko so far… what was she thinking? She had no right to interfere, but she did… and she destroyed them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoko entered the changing room and grabbed a towel and one of them park's extra extra small swimsuits. She grimaced, but picked it up anyway and began getting changed.

*WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold on Suoh… what's going on… this can't be a… it is isn't it… it's a flashback. Oh good, and here I thought you were just going to make Ryoko act so weird for no reason… well, get on with it!*

"Do I really have to do this Ringo?" Ryoko asked, eyeing the tiny swimsuit as she took off her shirt.

"Of course, this is retribution to poor Ryoshi. Wouldn't want to make him upset." Ringo argued.

"Is this mic water-proof?" Ryoko asked.

There was no answer.

"Ringo? Hey, Ringo!?" Ryoko called, trying to get her friend's attention.

While Ryoko's voice didn't reach her, strange fiddle music began tickling her ears.

"Well hello, Okami-san. Can you hear me alright?" A sinister yet familiar voice sneered arrogantly, with fake concern coating his pride.

"Who the hell is this? Ringo if this is you this isn't funny!" Ryoko fumed.

"No, this is not your friend Ringo. My name is Sakamoto Hitsujikai, I believe you're familiar with my surname… and my younger brother, Shiro." He chuckled and Ryoko froze. "I heard you two of certainly... got to know he each other."

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why you shouldn't just take this out of your ear and forget this, and by all means, do that, after you hear what it is I have to say." Sakamoto gloated.

Ryoko began trembling. What was he up to… any relative of Shiro couldn't be good, and he'd somehow hacked into Ringo's headset.

"I'm the leader of the little group commonly referred to as the Pipers… maybe you've heard of us. Oh, we blew up your boyfriend's house too." He admitted casually.

The realization that this person had hurt Ryoshi was enough to shake her from her stupor. "What the hell! Why would you do that!? When I get my hands on you…"

"Spare me the empty threats." He interrupted. "Now, I'm getting bored with this conversation so I'm going to tell you why I called and then hang up." He joked.

'Bastard, he's not taking any of this seriously.' Ryoko thought angrily.

"As a favor to my brother, we're going to break you… if we wanted to, we could destroy any part of your life; be it your school, your reputation, your financial standings… but since I like to keep myself entertained, I think I'm going to break your boyfriend, and then watch that break you." Sakamoto chuckled sadistically.

"You… you bastard!"

"Such a naughty tongue Ryoko… and please, let's keep this conversation to ourselves. While kidnapping might be out specialty, we're also quite adept at sniping… and it we want Ryoshi dead… he will be. So… let's see which breaks first, your resolve to protect him, or your sanity." He laughed once more and then silence.

Ryoko grabbed the earpiece and threw it on the ground. It bounced back unharmed. She put it back in her ear, in case Ringo tried to contact her. 'What should I do? No matter what, not endanger Ryoshi… but I can't tell him… if that sniper thing isn't a bluff… I'll get him away from me somehow… I'll figure out a way to do it non-suspiciously. I won't drag him into this.'

*Oh… so why did you omit this scene until now! That was crucial information!?*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Oh it seems we're back to Ryoko in the present. It seems she's running after Ryoshi*

'Stupid, what have I done… I played right into their hands… they want me to suffer… I doubt they'll leave him unharmed… I was such an idiot… what was I thinking!?'

Running towards the direction, Ryoshi headed, she bust through the doors only to see… Ryoshi on a stretcher, he was writhing in pain and Ringo was standing nearby in shock.

'They didn't… no no no no no… not Ryoshi!'

"Oh no." Ryoko dashed forward to Ringo. "Ringo what happened?!"

Ringo turned to her with tears in her eyes. "Ryoko I'm so sorry."

"Not now… tell me what happened to Ryoshi." Ryoko demanded.

"I don't know… he ran ahead of me, and by the time I got there he was writhing in pain and an ambulance had already been called. I couldn't get close enough to figure out what was going on." Ringo sniffed. "This is all my fault."

'What do I do now? Do I tell anyone… no that'll just make them mad… AGH!' Ryoko thought helplessly. 'I need to distance myself from Ryoshi… somehow convince them that I don't care about him… the maybe they'll leave him alone. Then I'll find them, and I'll make them pay.'

'Is that for Ryoshi's sake… or are you running away?' The voice inside her head asked.

She couldn't answer… or more like she was afraid of what the answer was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ringo went back to gather the siblings who were waiting by the pool, just like she asked them to. "Look, guys, something really bad has happened. I need to go with Ryoshi to the hospital. I need you guys to wait here until Himeno gets here. She'll take you and Rozu home okay?"

The siblings nodded, plainly seeing the fear and guilt on her face.

Ringo ran out to find Ryoko and hoped everything would be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Otogi Bank was all gathered at the hospital five minutes after Ryoshi got there. The doctor told them that he somehow got a bullet to his shoulder. While it hadn't hit anything vital, it was lodged quite well in there and a surgery would be required to get it out. The doctor said it was a simple surgery and that it could be done by the end of the day and he would be recovered in a week.

"And you can do this by today?" Liszt asked, looking for confirmation.

"Not only that, I'm legally required to do it as soon as possible." The doctor explained.

Despite much-attempted persuasion, the doctor was adamant that they needed to perform the surgery immediately and asked them to come see him tomorrow.

So they waited. But before they left, Ryoko pulled Liszt aside. "I need a favor, as an official client of the Bank."

Liszt looked in surprise. "What favor would that be?"

She whispered the favor in his ear and he jumped back in shock. "Are you sure Ryoko?"

She nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite Ryoko's fears that the Piper's would somehow interfere with the surgery, it went off without a hitch and the whole gang visited him the next day. They were allowed in, in groups of two at a time. Taro and Otohime were the first, and the expressed well-wishes and left get well soon cards for him before letting Otsu and Majolica come in. Majolica offered a quick healing potion, but also mentioned there was a 25% chance of death, so he politely declined. Otsu simply wished him a speedy recovery. Alice and Liszt came in next.

Alice said nothing whereas Liszt tried to piece together the exact events that transpired when he was shot but he wasn't able to give much of anything. The two thanked him and Ringo and Ryoko entered.

The atmosphere was tense to say the least, with Ryoko trying to forget that there might be snipers locked on to this building, Ringo apologizing for his injury and Ryoshi trying to talk to Ryoko.

"I'm really sorry Ryoshi." Ringo examined for a third time since she entered.

"I'm telling you its fine Ringo. The doctors say I'm going to be fine." Ryoshi assured.

"Are you sure?" Ringo cried.

Ryoshi nodded and looked at Ryoko, who looked away quickly. "Hey Ringo, do you mind if you give me and Ryoko some time alone?"

Ringo nodded and backed out, hoping to two could rekindle from what had happened the previous day.

Ryoshi began to apologize "Ryoko I'm so…" but was interrupted by Ryoko.

"Don't say anything… just take this." She handed him a piece of paper. He looked confused but began to read.

"Ryoshi Morino, my client; Ryoko Okami has hereby issued a restraining order against you…" Ryoshi looked up. "This… this is a joke right?"

She shook her head, not trusting her mouth.

"Why… why would you…" Ryoshi tried to form the question, but he was unable. Lowering his head, he finally spoke. "I understand… I hope you find happiness Ryoko."

'Even now, he's looking out for you… stop running, fight with him! Not against him!' The voice tried to yell… but it was drowned out.

Unable to bear this any longer, Ryoko stormed out the hospital, past her friends who looked on in concern, and Liszt, who looked with pity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ryoko wait!" Ryoko turned to see Ringo calling out her name. She had hoped she would be able to get away, but Ringo was faster than she expected.

"I'm not in the mood." Ryoko snarled.

"Why did you do that to Ryoshi… the whole this was my fault… I know you still love him." Ringo exclaimed, confusion and shock prevalent on her face.

"I don't love him! I've never loved him! I've never even liked him!" Ryoko screamed.

'Liar.' The voice tried to call out, but it was buried. Buried under lies and excuses, under fears and doubts.

"Even if that was true, why go this far!?"

"I can't see him again… I just can't." Ryoko sighed and began running. Away from Ringo, away from the hospital, away from her problems, away from the Pipers, away from Ryoshi.

"RYOKO! RYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She didn't respond.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoko tried to forget… to pretend that it was over, that it was finished, that it would be okay, that she would survive without Ryoshi. She tried to skip school, but she knew that if she stayed home she would have to Ringo, which she would prefer not to do after their previous argument so she trudged through school, like it was all just a dream, just going through the motions. Afterwards she would hide out at the library she used to go to in disguise to read some of her favorite romance novels, including "Stolen Heart: Soul of Steel, The Last Game, Broken but Intact" and her favorite, Yuki's newest novel, "First Fall in London". She had tried to read to pass the time until she could sneak home, but the romance novels made her think of Ryoshi… imagining her being held in his arms. So she just sat in the back. Hiding from the Pipers, from the world, from Ringo, from Ryoshi, from herself.

She could almost laugh at the irony, it took her repeatedly telling everyone that she hated Ryoshi, to realize just how much she loved it.

The days dragged by agonizingly slow and painfully. Each day she would wake up to the realization that she would be alone. Each moment she spent thinking of Ryoshi. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured his face. It truly had sunk in, that he was gone. All because of her. She had no one to blame.

She avoided any conversations about Ryoshi, the incident or anything vaguely related to either of those two. But it seemed like that was all anybody talked about anymore.

After three days of missing Otogi Bank activities, she decided it was best to ask for some vacation time because she was no closer to pulling herself out of this muck then she was three days ago.

When she slid open the door, she saw Otohime coming towards her. She didn't say anything but Otohime walked right in front of her and gave her an angry look.

"What?" Ryoko asked. When she didn't respond, she tried to move around her, Otohime blocked her every move.

"Why did you hurt Ryoshi?" Otohime asked finally.

"That's none of your concern." Ryoko answered brazenly and tried to push past her, but Otohime stood firm.

"I know how he feels. Do you think it's easy to be rejected by the one you love, over and over again? No matter what you do, they reject you. No matter how hard you try it's never enough, it's unwinnable. You know that that's what you're doing to him." Otohime shook her head in a mixture of disappointment and disgust. "I thought you of all people would understand what it means to be hurt by someone you trust."

Ryoko grabbed Otohime's collar and slammed her against the wall. "What the hell did you say!?"

Despite being cornered, Otohime remained calm. "You're afraid. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoko lied. She tried to keep her poker face, but her grip on Otohime slackened and she pushed back. Soon, Ryoko felt like she was cornered.

'Why do you act so tough… why do you lie? Aren't these your friends?!' The voice asked… unlike before when it was coaxing and insistent… this time… this time, it just sounded sad.

"You care for Ryoshi but you're afraid of something." Otohime stated. "Let us help you."

"No… I'm strong… I'm not afraid of anything! I need to be strong… I don't need any of your help! I don't need you or Ringo or Ryoshi or anyone!" Ryoko screamed, to Otohime, to the Bank, to the school… to herself.

"That's a lie and you know it. Why do you keeping lying to yourself!?" Otohime argued.

Ryoko's shoulder's dropped at the mention of that word. "Why? I... I keep hearing that word. Why do I keep hearing that word!? I'm not lying!"

'Liar.'

"Are you honestly asking me that? What is wrong with you?!" Otohime scoffed in disbelief. "Tell me the first thing you think about when you think of Ryoshi."

"He's a coward." Ryoko answered simply, trying to discredit him, but the voice of truth interjected. 'Liar. The first thing you thought of was his smile.'

"Exactly!" Otohime agreed unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"He joined us to be with you, to protect you, despite all the danger, he became your shield! You don't think that's dangerous! You don't think he's afraid! But he's never once complained! Regardless of what you did to him, he stuck by you! Everything he was, his fear, his physical well-being, his weakness, his normal life, he abandoned it all to protect you! Everything he was… he left behind… for you! He doesn't ask for anything in return... so why do you still hurt him!?" She grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her and began screaming. "Tell me why Ryoko!"

"I...just..." She began but stopped.

'Don't lie.' The voice warned.

"I don't deserve to be happy. So everything good always abandons me. My parents, all my old friends, what I thought I had with Shiro…" She paused. "Even Ryoshi… he wants to stand by me, I'm a wolf… I live in constant danger… I don't want him to get hurt. Because he will be… like he was… and he'll leave me… they always do!"

Otohime paused. "Then the incident was…"

Ryoko nodded and explained the situation to her, she knew very well that the Pipers could be listening, but she was tired of playing by their rules, because if she kept doing that, it would ultimately destroy her.

"Why didn't you tell us!? We could have helped you! We're your friends… if you honestly think that you don't get anything good, then you need to step back and look at all of us!" Otohime exclaimed, spreading her arms wide to encompass the whole Bank.

"And what would you do? Fix my problems? I'm not that lucky! This isn't a Fairy Tale! I don't get a happy ending, I just try to survive as long as I can!" Ryoko cried… her bottled up emotions spilling out… in the form of tears. She crumpled to her knees and grabbed the other girl's legs, crying on them.

"Do you honestly think Ryoshi is ever going to abandon you… even if you abandon him?" Otohime asked, hugging Ryoko.

Ryoko shook her head. "No… he's strong and brave… but…"

"But what Ryoko?" Otohime asked, pulling away and looking Ryoko right in the eyes.

"It's better this way, he'll be safer if he's away from me." Ryoko argued sniffling.

"SHUT UP!" Otohime screamed. "Do you honestly believe that!? Do you really think that he wants to be away from you? You're everything to him Ryoko. He'll follow you no matter what. Even now in the hospital, he keeps asking us how you're doing… he fights the tears and tries to make sure you're okay! He loves you! He's nothing without you, in the same way, you're nothing without him! And if you can't see that… then you're missing out on the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

Ryoko looked at the floor. "I… I know."

"Then why? Why do you fight it so hard?" Otohime questioned.

"That's all I know how to do… fight, push people away, keep myself safe… don't get involved, isolate. That's all I can do anymore…" Ryoko admitted.

"But you love Ryoshi!" Otohime argued. "I couldn't imagine living without Taro…"

Ryoko didn't say anything, which prompted Otohime to continue question her. "You do love him… don't you Ryoko?" Ryoko remained silent. "Answer me!"

'Tell her the truth.' The voice insisted.

"I…. Yes… I do. I love Ryoshi Morino! He was the only one to smile at me, to tell me I was cute, to admire me, to stand by me, to protect me, to stay with me… to love me… and so… I love him." And before she knew it, a second round of tears were on their way, and she grabbed Otohime's shoulders and cried.

She cried for several minutes and Otohime said nothing. When Ryoko finished, she sat up straight and swallowed.

'Was that so hard? I'm proud of you.' The voice commended her.

"I'm tired of lying." Ryoko admitted, both to Otohime, and herself. "About Ryoshi… about me… about all of this."

"What do you want Ryoko… what do you really want?" The girl asked.

"I want to be with Ryoshi… and never leave his side… I want to laugh and smile with him… and make him happy… the way he does to me." Ryoko nodded… it sounded right and felt good to say. That was where she belonged… with Ryoshi.

"You're telling the wrong person." Otohime said, standing up. "Shouldn't you tell Ryoshi?" She asked, extending her hand.

Ryoko nodded and accepted Otohime's hand. "Yeah." She agreed, pulling herself up.

"Go Ryoko… I believe in you." Otohime said encouraging her as she began running down the stairs behind them.

"That was sweet of you dear." Taro complimented, entering the Club Room. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laughed.

"You'd have done the same thing…" Otohime accused waving her finger at him.

"What do you mean?" Taro asked innocently.

"Don't think I didn't hear you tell Ryoshi that if he ever cheated on Ryoko, you'd punch him in the face so hard, that he'd be permanently disfigured and no girl would ever date him." Otohime asked.

Taro chuckled a little, a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Oh… you heard that?"

"If loyalty is so important to you… don't you think it's time we officially settled down?" Otohime asked, reaching back and grabbing his throat in an ensnaring hold.

"Woah… let's not get ahead of ourselves…" He was cut off when Otohime began pulling him away. "Wait! Let's talk about this!"

Otohime snickered. "Sure… we can do plenty of… talking."

"Oh no."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Liszt I need another favor." Ryoko announced holding up her restraining order.

"Another favor Ryoko? It's going to be hard for you to pay back two at once." Liszt explained calmly. He saw the dried tear stains on her cheeks but said nothing.

"Cut the crap, Liszt!" She yelled pounding the sheet on his desk, looking for some reaction. He gave none.

*Ooh! Ryoko is referring to the President by his first name! She's serious.*

Ryoko's shoulder's trembled, subconsciously, she was still very emotional from her heart to heart with Otohime and was struggling to contain herself. She began to doubt herself, but Ryoshi flashed into her mind, his smile, his confession, his loving gaze… and doubt was replaced with determination.

"You know what this is about!" Ryoko accused.

"And why are you here?" Liszt asked coaxingly, ignoring her prior accusation.

"I'm here to reverse my last favor... I made a stupid mistake..." Her voice was caught in her throat and her eyes felt misty but she forced herself to continue. "I did something unbelievably stupid and I need to fix it, not just for me... but for him as well. He doesn't deserve to be treated the way I've been treating him."

'That's not all… tell them Ryoko.' The voice coaxed as well. 'Let them know how you really feel. You already told Otohime… go on… you can do it!'

"And… I realized… that… I want Ryoshi back!" Ryoko cried to Liszt, to Ryoshi, to the whole school, to the universe, to everyone, to no one... but mostly… to herself.

"And do you honestly think you deserve Ryoshi!?" Liszt asked accusingly. "What have you ever done for him!? Do you think that because he loves you that it will all magically be forgiven? Do you honestly believe actions don't have consequences? You don't just get a happily ever after just because you want one!" Liszt rose from his chair and walked to her. His eyes were cold, not cruel… but like a judge that delivers a sentence to a guilty criminal. A look of almost… warranted disgust.

Ryoko's heart stopped. Time seemed to freeze. Though she wanted this more than anything, to be with Ryoshi once again, to laugh and be happy…try as she might, she could not utter a single word in her defense.

She looked back at Liszt, at those cold eyes. And the worst part was… she knew she deserved that look, and worse. She didn't do anything for him, she didn't deserve him… she didn't deserve this happy ending.

"I'm waiting." Liszt snapped. Ryoko began sweating, she had never heard the President this angry... she knew she had screwed up big time, but nothing could be more reassuring of her idiocy as the appearance of something as rare as an angry Liszt.

"I don't deserve him... but I want to be with him! To smile and goof off like we used to! To act like I don't care while loving it… while loving him…I know I don't do anything for him but I want to change that! I really do, I want to fix my mistake... and myself... I want to be a person that I can proudly say Ryoshi loves... someone worthy of him! This isn't about me anymore… I want to make him happy! And if I can do that… then I owe it to him! So please… what do I have to do to reverse this sin? I was broken… and he started to fix me, but now it's up to me… so how… How do I fix myself for him!? How do I right the wrongs?" Ryoko exclaimed, no longer fighting the tears spilling out of her eyes. "Please… I was so dumb… I can't live without him. I know that now… so please."

The President muster a half-smirk and sat down. After what felt like days he spoke. "Second line."

"W...what?" Ryoko asked, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Read the second line of the restraining order... its small print so you probably missed it." The President explained.

Clutching the paper, Ryoko skimmed the surface until she arrived at the second line. The President was right, the print was so small, she probably would have never noticed it if she didn't know it existed.

Taking a gulp and mustering up all her courage, she began reading out loud. "This order loses all official ruling at 4 PM on February 3rd." She looked up at Liszt in confusion.

"It's called an exception clause. That was two minutes ago by the way... your welcome." He smiled happily, all previous anger dissipated.

Not quite sure how to react Ryoko began cheering while sobbing, thanked Alice and her cousin, gave them a quick hug and then dashed off towards the hospital where Ryoshi was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sprinting the entire way Ryoko soon arrived at the hospital and made her way to the floor he was on. She found the receptionist that barred people from entering and approached her.

"Hmm… Ryoshi Morino… oh, I'm sorry dearie. He says he's not taking visitors right now." She shrugged her shoulders' apathetically and returned to her work.

"Tell him Ryoko Okami needs to see him. I need to talk to him." Ryoko explained. "Please… he'll talk to me."

The receptionist pursed her lips and sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Ryoshi is not doing well right now. He doesn't need the stress. So if he doesn't want any visitors, then we staff are required to abide by his decision. He needs his rest after all… why don't you try again later?" She gave her a demeaning smile and then waved her off. "Bye-bye!"

Ryoko slammed her hands down on the desk. "No! I need to see him now… it's extremely important!"

"Now listen here young lady." The woman snapped. "This hospital is run by a set of rules. And if you don't want to obey those rules, then I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I need to see him." Ryoko stated firmly.

"That's not possible." The receptionist stated, just as firmly.

Ryoko moved over towards the door and kicked it open and began sprinting through. 'What did I just do!? Oh, I'm so screwed.' She began scolding herself but then resumed the task at hand. 'Which room was Ryoshi's… 325? Where is that?'

Trying to remember where Ryoshi's room was from her visit several days ago, she began sprinting in that general direction, scrambling doctors and paperwork alike.

Just when she saw the door labeled 325 and the name plate of Ryoshi Morino, she saw a tall, muscular man in a security guard uniform coming towards her, putting himself in between herself and Ryoshi.

She tried to run past, but he grabbed he arm and began dragging her outside. "You've caused quite enough of a ruckus miss. Now come along."

"RYOSHI!" Ryoko began calling out, hoping he would hear her.

"That's enough! You're disrupting the peace." The security guard ordered.

"Not yet. He needs to hear this!" She turned towards Ryoshi's door and began calling to him. "Ryoshi! I'm sorry! I lied! I don't want you to leave me! I got rid of the restraining order… I made a dumb mistake… and I realized… I can't live without you. I love you Ryoshi and I'm so sorry."

"That's sweet and all but this is a hospital, not your crappy high school drama." The guard reprimanded.

After hearing nothing, Ryoko stopped resisting and was headed out towards the exit… Ryoshi was out of her reach again.

Tears once again streamed down her face. She had over-come every obstacle, her fear, the restraining order, her doubt, despite all the battle and tears it took, but it meant nothing…. Because she couldn't reach him.

"RYOKO?!"

Turning slowly, she saw Ryoshi in the hospital's bright blue gown. He was hunched over and looked exhausted, but also so handsome and full of life.

Running back to him she threw her arms around him. "Ryoshi, Ryoshi, Ryoshi, Ryoshi, Ryoshi, Ryoshi!"

He stroked her hair and pulled her further into him, feeling her warmth of her body and the soothing presence that he had missed.

"Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked as he pulled away from her. Tears slowly ran down Ryoko's eyes and Ryoshi reached out and wiped it away.

"Yes, Ryoshi?" She asked, smiling at his touch.

"You love me?" He asked, a faint blush hidden under his hair, and a voice that was both hopeful and fearful at the same time.

She nodded vigorously. "I do… I love you, Ryoshi Morino." This time, she didn't say it to a friend, to everyone… or even to herself… she said it to Ryoshi Morino, the one she loved.

"I love you too." He chuckled and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"I know." She replied, leaning forward and kissed him. He looked a little surprise, but grabbed her and pulled her close. The two held the other in their arms, locked in bliss Ryoshi brushed Ryoko's hair out of the way.

*Hoorah! They finally kissed… oh finally! Thank you… it's about time!*

Slowly… the two pulled apart and stared lovingly at each other.

"Wow." Ryoshi squeaked.

*I'll say.*

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Ryoko admitted sheepishly.

"Me too." Ryoshi blushed.

"Ryoshi. I'm so sorry for everything, I was running away from the fear, from you… from my own feelings… but no more. I want to be with you, so will you stay by me and never let me go? So will you forgive me….Will you please be my knight in shining armor, my prince… my happy ending?" She asked, holding his hand in her own.

"I want nothing more than to be with you Ryoko. I'll always be with you, and I'll always forgive you. I swore it. Because I love you. You've made me the happiest man on the planet." He laughed and leaned in to kiss her once more. After pulling back, he smiled. "With you Ryoko… I feel like I can do anything."

"Good, because there are some people that need to be taken down." Ryoko scowled, remembering what the Pipers did to Ryoshi.

"What do you mean?" Ryoshi asked the concern obvious in his voice.

Ryoko sighed "It's a long story."

"Aren't you going to drag that girl out?" The receptionist asked accusingly.

The guard shrugged "He said he didn't want visitors, but somehow I feel he's changed his mind… let's leave them alone." He turned and headed back to the break room leaving the receptionist alone, furious.

"Girl! I demand you leave this instant!" The receptionist called.

Ryoshi let go of Ryoko and stood in front of her arms held out to protect her.

"What are you doing Mr. Morino?" The receptionist asked, barely keeping the vein on her forehead from exploding.

"Mrs. Ryoko is my guest, and you will leave her alone." Ryoshi stated calmly, but firmly.

"But… she…"

"Ryoko is staying unless you want to throw me out too." He demanded.

"Believe me, if I could I'd throw both of you out to the streets." She snarled but headed back to her station.

"Thank you Ryoshi." Ryoko thanked him by hugging him from the side.

"Tell me about these people that need to be taken down." Ryoshi said.

Ryoko nodded and the two headed back to Ryoshi's room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liszt set his files down and spoke into the phone. "Yes, I understand… thank you." He hung up the phone and flopped back in his chair. He sighed heavily and stroked his forehead. "I knew Ryoko was enthusiastic after our exchange, but forcing past hospital security… even I didn't see that coming." He picked the files back up and began sorting them. "I'm just glad the whole ordeal went well.

"You should have just told her about the exception clause. Instead, you were unnecessarily cruel. That was mean." Alice scolded.

"No, it was necessary." Liszt replied. "That was but a speed bump compared to what's coming... she's still got a lot ahead of her... but with Ryoshi by her side, she just might pull through. They stronger than ever now that they're together."

"You seem oddly optimistic." Alice noted. She hesitated but then asked the question that had been gnawing in the back of her mind since this whole thing began. "What if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll apologize at her funeral." He admitted solemnly.

*Wow… is it really that serious?*

"Do you honestly think I might come to that?" Alice asked concern flashing in her eyes, a rare show of emotion from the stoic secretary.

"I hope not, if I can, I'll die before I let that happen. But if things truly do go downhill I doubt I'll be that lucky." He turned to his cousin with a rare look of concern on his face. "Alice, promise me if it does end poorly, you'll save yourself and not worry about me."

She didn't answer. He didn't expect her to.

**Author's Notes:**

**Me: AHGGGGGG! You have no idea how hard this was to write... I wanted to write a cute story about Ryoko and Ryoshi on waterslides... but I physically could not make it good, so I just skipped it. Hope it didn't seem too rushed. Key word being too. But at least, there was drama and rewarding fluffy love… right?**

**Narrator: Sure… but was it worth eight months wait?**

**Ringo: We really are sorry, Suoh sucks… a lot.**

**Me: I have no defense. Jeez, that was physically painful to write… I love drama as a reader but hate writing it… I listened to "See You Again by Charlie Puth" (The One Hour Version) in order to write that… and man do I want to vomit. I feel like I did when I finished Madoka Magica… *sigh* well we got the hardest part out of the way… so hopefully, the rest of the chapters will come out faster and less resembling crap. Hopefully. This is Edward Suoh, signing out.**


End file.
